The Knight, The Witch, and the Demon
by Jman12394
Summary: Post-R2. Zero's Requim ended the war, but is it truly gone forever? And just what exactly is a Code? Heavily OC-centic, explation inside.
1. Summer Assignments

This is a plot-bunny that had an idea and ran away with it. Tell me what you people think.

Side note - I post this in honor of my birthday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

This story is heavily OC centric. If you don't like that, don't read.

_Itaclics are the dream and notes in the diary._

-KWD-

_Year 2017 a.t.b._

_The Black Knights Rebellion. It started with the intervention at the __Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel and continued from there._

_Zero, the Black Knight's great leader introduced himself with this great speech, - "I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones, who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors have abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, or formidable our foe may be! Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world."_

_With these words Zero declared war on the world._

_The rebellion continued burning like a wildfire through Japan or Area 11, as it was known during that time. Though battling Refrain, fighting in Narita, killing the Massacre Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, and culminating in the battle of Tokyo Bay, Zero's forces fought Britannia. They however lost to Cornelia's masterful strategies at Tokyo Bay, and many of the leaders of the Black Knights were captured or killed. Many of the Knights claimed that Zero had abandoned them in the middle of the battle. No one knows for sure, because the masked man was never captured. The Black Knights were crushed almost to nothing._

_Japan stabilized and Britannia brought more and more hardship to the lives of "Elevens." _

_Until a year later._

_Year 2018_

_Zero's Revolution_

_Zero returned again to the Black Knights in 2018 atb. He returned as part of the Babel Tower Incident and then rescued his followers from execution by Interim Governor Guilford's hand._

_A few days later Her Highness Nunnally vi Britannia, May her name be blessed, becomes the Viceroy of Japan. She then attempts to reestablish the Special Administrated Zone of Japan. Zero __gives his support on the condition that he is exiled from Japan. Zero, with over a million of his supporters dressed like him, is exiled from Area 11 and seek asylum on Penglai Island located within the political borders of the Chinese Federation. _

_Zero before leaving asks the Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi in his heart of a nation speech, "What are the Japanese? What is a race? It is a language? Is it land? Or is it the bond on blood? Or is the heart? Self-awareness, standards, and pride. As long as one has the heart which is the root of their culture than no matter where they are they are still Japanese!"_

_Zero then takes the war to the Chinese Federation. He and Li Xingke disrupt the alliance between Britannia and the Chinese Federation. The High Eunuchs are summarily executed for lèse majesté against the Empress. An alliance between the Black Knights and the Chinese Federation is forged. _

_Zero creates and helps ratify the United Federation of Nations, with the Order of the Black Knights to serve as its chief military branch. Its first resolution is to take action against the occupying Britannian forces in Japan, which leads to a declaration of war between the U.F.N. and the Holy Britannian Empire. _

_The U.F.N. initiates the Second Battle of Tokyo to reclaim Area 11. The use of the WMD codenamed FLEIJA by the Britannians results in massive damages to the concession area of the Tokyo Settlement. _

_Zero is reported to be killed during the Second Battle of Tokyo. However, there are rumors that this is falsified information for reasons unknown. _

_Two months later, the formerly dead prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, returns from the dead and says that he is the 99th Britannian Emperor, by dint of the fact that he killed 98th Emperor, Charles zi Britannia. He is supported by his Knight of Zero, former Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi._

_So began one of the most changing times in Britannian history. Lelouch destroys the Imperial Mausoleum and abolishes privileges of the nobles. This leads to many attempts of rebellion, one of which is led by the Former Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, each of them futile against the "Emperor of Justice." _

_Britannia attempts to join the U.F.N., and negotiation takes place in Japan, now a neutral zone. However, the leaders of the U.F.N. and the Black Knights attempt to convince Emperor Lelouch to lower Britannia's voting rights as a balance for the U.F.N.. The attempt fails, and in response Britannia launches an invasion against Japan, capturing the leadership of the U.F.N.. _

_Multiple FLEIJA's are dropped on the Britannian capital of Pendragon from the Aerial Fortress Damocles, by Former 2nd Prince Schneizel resulting in the complete and utter destruction of the capital. _

_The battle of Mount Fuji begins shortly after. Both sides suffer heavy losses, but eventually Emperor Lelouch is able to take control of Damocles and ends the battle, as well as the war between Britannia and the U.F.N., with a display of power from the Damocles. _

_Two months after the battle, using U.F.N. as a political tool to force the E.U. to agree, Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia declares himself world leader. During a supervision of executions of the Black Knights and U.F.N. leaders, nearly two months later, Zero reappears and assassinates Lelouch._

_Nunnally vi Britannia succeeds her elder brother as the 100th Empress of Britannia and begins to work in cooperation with the U.F.N. to achieve peace. _

_15 years later, Zero disappears on the day that the Demon Emperor was killed. He leaves behind a letter, that said, _

_It's time to take off the mask._

_Good luck,_

_Nuna-chan._

_The letter was signed with three entwined letters. _

_A white K, a green W, and a black D._

-KWD-

My Room

I blinked and groaned, and then opened up my eyes. I picked up my head off of the desk and looked at what I had been sleeping on. I growled and thought to myself, 'I stayed up till 2 am to finish this damn essay and then I fall asleep and dream about it. Just fun. Today is not my day.'

I get up and start getting ready for school.

"Rafaela," a voice yells from downstairs, "you're going to be late."

'Bloody hell,' I mutter and rush down the stairs, grabbing a piece of French toast and my bag on the way out. "Mom, I'm going."

"Have a good first day of school," she yelled back.

_Yep, that's me. I'm 18 years old girl named Rafaela Einstein. I have long bluish colored hair, and sea green eyes._

I start running towards school.

"Yo Raffa, what's up," yelled Liam.

_Liam's going to be one of my classmates in collage. He's starting school with us this year. He's in almost all the honors classes. He has short blond hair and startling purple eyes. _

"Yo Liam," I yelled back, "where's Circe? I rarely ever see the two of you apart."

_Circe is his girlfriend. She's also starting with us. She has long blond hair and yellowish eyes. _

"She's going to have pizza at the place near school." I roll my eyes, "I said I'd pick her up from there." He said as we ran, "You do your essay for school?"

_Circe has a highly entertaining addiction to pizza. Any meal she can eat it, she will. _

I stopped, and he spun around, "No? Why not?"

I face-palmed.

"I did the damn thing, but I forgot it on my desk in my house."

The two of us ran into the entrance of the Ashford Academy. I headed to my homeroom and Liam to the pizzeria to pick up his girlfriend.

-KWD-

_It's been 400 year since the Demon Emperor was killed, and much has changed in the world. It's been just about 400 solid years of peace since the end of Zero's Revolution. There have been a few slight flare-ups but it's been quiet. _

_These are the records of the days before the war that changed my life and my whole outlook on the world and its history._

-KWD-

"Raffa," came a yell from the other room. "You writing in the journal of yours again?"

"Yeah…" I drawled, "Why?"

"Cuz dinner's ready," he yelled back. "And we didn't want to start without you."

"OK, fine." I get up and close the journal, "I'm coming, Whitehead."

"Stop calling me that!"

Laughter was the man's only answer.

-KWD-

People review I want to know if you want me to continue this or to drop it.


	2. Notice

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394


End file.
